


《一镜到底》62章

by orphan_account



Category: car - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	《一镜到底》62章

　　第六十二章  
　　  
　　夜风里那一点点缥缈的凉意，碰到皮肤变立刻像热铁上的水汽一样消失无踪，沈槐微垂着眼睛，任垠予的脸离他很近，这样的沈槐让任垠予有种说不上来的感觉，这里是野外，是赤道，除了一群在草丛里悉悉索索的虫子，没有人在看他们，沈槐却一直没有和任垠予对视。  
　　  
　　两人的目光互相地，凌乱地瞟着对方的动作和某片袒露的皮肤。任垠予一边脱衣服一边把下巴压在沈槐的肩窝里，亲他的脖子和耳朵，然后把脱下来的衣服垫在车顶上，沈槐很干脆地脱掉上衣躺了下去。  
　　  
　　不知道是什么动物又叫了一声，沈槐扭头朝远处的林子看了一眼，再扭回来的时候，眼神这才跟任垠予对上。两个人一时间都有些怔愣，任垠予看着沈槐的眼睛，发现了那里面有一种他几乎未曾见过的，羞赧和迟疑。  
　　  
　　任垠予觉得心跳加快，他俯下身，从额头开始，吻到沈槐的眉峰，眼皮，脸颊，带着安慰和温存，让这场野合开始得不要那么躁动，虽然他的胯下已经胀得发疼了。  
　　  
　　“什么都不要想，就现在，就这个晚上，我们的车坏了，我们走不了，我们还没有空调只能待在车顶，所以我们……”  
　　  
　　“够了。”沈槐伸手按住任垠予的后脑勺，吻上他的嘴唇，“我就是太久没开荤了，要不要这么敏感。”而后像是要为那一秒的羞涩找补，沈槐变本加厉地咬任垠予的舌头，任垠予被他咬得想笑，觉得沈槐可爱极了，可爱得他心跳失速，想修好车把他带进丛林深处，再也不回来。  
　　  
　　但下一刻他又想起他们俩之间那些缱绻的爱恨，他不能逃避现实，他追到这里来，终于抱住了沈槐，可不是为了把沈槐拐进丛林里，他会和他回到他们的故乡，回到他们的房子里，再这样抱在一起。  
　　  
　　任垠予为这一切想法而激动，吻得更加炙热。  
　　  
　　沈槐感觉自己喘不上气来，任垠予压在他身上，还把他不停地，像兜一裙子满当当的果子那样把他往怀里揽，急切又伶仃地，明明在做的事情绝不是什么正经事，却还真有一种少女式的可怜。  
　　  
　　沈槐便忍着不适，好几次尾椎被坚硬的车顶抵疼，终于忍到了前戏结束，任垠予扶着阴茎艰难地进来了一小截。  
　　  
　　实在是太久没做，又缺乏润滑，沈槐一时间疼得抓狂，一巴掌推到任垠予脸上。  
　　  
　　“出去。”他颤巍巍的声音让任垠予心神一荡，而后拔高音量：“给老子出去！”  
　　  
　　他声音太大，远处有鸟惊得从树梢飞起来。  
　　  
　　任垠予不干，嘴里哄着，按着沈槐的腰，彻底进去了。  
　　  
　　他忤逆了沈槐，还把他弄疼了，但他已经不能辨别这是为了看起来“莽撞”，还是他真的无法忍耐，甚至看见沈槐因为疼痛紧皱的眉间，而涌起了一阵满足。  
　　  
　　沈槐还会因为他疼，这个认知几乎接近他的梦想了，他慢慢动起腰，一点点磨软了沈槐，身下的人终于舒展眉头，露出一点享受的神态来。  
　　  
　　沈槐太好看了，尤其是沉沦欲望的时候，他仿佛是生来就该享受人生的人，眉目倨傲，肌肤细腻，嘴唇哪怕是在缺水干裂的状态下也有着精致的弧度，他的头发软软地搭在眉峰，额骨和头颅曲线那么流畅，连眼周漫开的红晕有种傲慢的娇嗔，他朝任垠予看过来，不是那些花花公子肾亏虚浮的眸光，他此刻正被干着，却并不让人觉得软弱或者肮脏，他的眼睛直直看进任垠予的眼睛里，是一种混杂着怜惜和索取的态度，让人一眼便知他身份金贵灵魂也同样金贵。任垠予被那样一看，就兴奋得要疯了。  
　　  
　　他想被这个人用这种怜惜和索取的眼睛看一辈子。  
　　  
　　大约是任垠予的目光太痴缠，沈槐面上残留的痛色也消失了。  
　　  
　　“真是胆子越来越大了。”沈槐向上伸手，用拇指按着任垠予的喉结揉弄，话说得严厉，动作和气息却都是完完全全的宠溺，“要不是车顶太高，还得踹你下去。”  
　　  
　　任垠予紧紧盯着沈槐：“那么快就心疼我了？”  
　　  
　　沈槐没接话，偏过头去，回避重点回避得十分坦然，他无论陷入何种情势，都永远让别人奈何不了。  
　　  
　　“没关系，你现在只是可怜我，赏我一炮，以后我随时待命，有一就有二，你赏我赏够了，就不可怜我了，就会重新爱我了。”  
　　  
　　不知道是情热还是这番话的缘故，沈槐的脸更红了些，蔓延到了耳廓，他扭回头，不大满意地看着任垠予，批评道：  
　　  
　　“你是出了国没有偶像包袱了，说粗话很过瘾？”  
　　  
　　任垠予嘴角弯了弯，那是一个名副其实的坏笑，沈槐在任垠予的一些电影里见过，他演反派或者军痞的时候。  
　　  
　　但似乎又不大一样，这个坏笑里有一点犹豫。  
　　  
　　“我不照顾你的感受了，你不喜欢了？”  
　　  
　　任垠予没有停下胯下的动作，还尽职尽责地旋转角度抽插，这让他的话听起来像某种挑逗。  
　　  
　　沈槐看了他一阵，总觉得有什么别扭的地方，但实在是被插得太舒服了，便忽略了任垠予的那一点犹豫神色。他完全地放松身体，把腿张得更开，将身下硬邦邦的车顶想象成五星酒店的水床垫，没有浪，他就自己动，任垠予已经是一把好手了，但只有他自己知道轻重缓急，他在取悦自己这方面有十几年的经验，不是任垠予这个刚跟男人干过半年的愣头青能比的，任垠予想讨好他，他也想讨好自己，操这件事，他从来不在意屈尊降贵。  
　　  
　　“先别进那么深，在门口探探……对，嗯……就是那儿，顶一顶，唔……”  
　　  
　　沈槐眉头微微皱起，轻咬下唇，是舒服的模样。任垠予心里满溢爱意，低头吻他的眉心，自己腰腹绷紧，就算想不管不顾地一通猛插，也还是控制着，按沈槐的指挥去弄他，看他被自己弄得又软又浪，就满足得不行，满足得想咬他一口。  
　　  
　　“要我摸摸吗？流出来好多了。”任垠予低头看沈槐硬硬抵着自己小腹的阴茎，那种淫靡的红色竟然让他有种莫名的食欲，又吞了一口口水。  
　　  
　　“不用碰。”沈槐突然伸手抱住任垠予的脖子，把上身吊起来，任垠予为了支撑重量，连忙双手撑住车顶，在车顶上形成坚固的跪姿，而完全沉迷其中的沈槐双腿交叉在他绷紧的后腰，上半身吊在他身上，只有腰与车顶接触，那块被磨疼的尾椎持续地在任垠予铺在那的衣服厮磨在一块。  
　　  
　　任垠予几乎要嘶出气音，沈槐太我行我素了，用这个树袋熊一样的姿势抱着他，从下面把自己往他的阴茎上送，紧紧勾住他的腰，用阴茎磨他的腹部，抱着他的脖子，在他耳边深深地喘，他跪在那，在这种贪婪又放纵的交合中愣了一会儿，被沈槐在肩膀上咬了一口才回过神。  
　　  
　　灌木丛里的空气湿热，皮肤因为汗水黏腻，沈槐干裂的嘴唇也被两人接吻的口水浸润得柔软。  
　　  
　　“能看到星星。”  
　　  
　　沈槐在任垠予耳边呢喃了一句，夹在在他放肆的呻吟中。  
　　  
　　任垠予知道自己的背后是一片城市难见的星空，他很高兴沈槐能一边享受享受着性爱，一边还能看星星。  
　　  
　　然后任垠予被推开了，沈槐从车顶翻身起来，跨到任垠予腰上，抓了一把遮挡视线的散落的额发，按着任垠予的腰好不迟滞地坐下去，最后朝任垠予露出一个近乎慷慨的灿烂笑容。  
　　  
　　“让你也看看。”  
　　  
　　可任垠予什么也看不见了，在宇宙中奔跑折射的光，无数正在诞生正在爆炸的星球，由难以计量的时间组成的长河。  
　　  
　　他看不见星空。  
　　  
　　只看得见朝他笑着的沈槐。

　　


End file.
